To meet energy and manufacturing needs, oil and gas are routinely extracted from underground sources. Conventional oil and gas extraction is a water intensive process. Produced water is typically unfit for discharge into local water sources and may be injected into underground wells for disposal. Alternatively, produced water may be treated to render it suitable for a variety of uses.